


Rabbit Season

by LittleMoMoe



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Easter Special 2018, F/M, Humor, Lemon, One-Shot, Posting For Fun, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags May Change, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMoMoe/pseuds/LittleMoMoe
Summary: This one-shot story is the year 2018 Easter Special, a bit like a spin-off from my other fanfiction 'Maiden of the Peach'. I highly recommend giving it a chance when you can.





	Rabbit Season

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is going to contain mature content! So please be advised while you read!

“Kagome,” I breathe out a long drawn out sigh as I sat on the edge of the Bone Eater’s Well wooden squared rims. “Tell me, why do I have to wear this again?” My brow twitched with annoyance as I tried to calm my nerves. ‘She may be my best friend, but this is stupid!'

"Cause it's Easter, silly!~." She giggled as she waved her hand while wearing an almost too innocent smile.

"Yeah, but why do I have to be the one to wear it?!" I yelled out unintentionally as my face heated up from both irritation and embarrassment.

"Why?" Kagome's eyes owlishly blinked at me, tilting her head slightly to the right while placing a dainty, perfect finger against her chin in thought. "Don't you remember, you lost the bet, and this is your punishment.~" She finished as she clapped her hands together with a soft giggle.

“Oh yeah,” My shoulders slumped forward in defeat as her doe brown eyes sparkled with amusement. ‘I should have thought that through, I didn't realize that Kagome would have been so ruthless.' I thought bitterly to myself as my mind wandered back towards the week before all this.

“Huh? A bet?” I asked out loud as Kagome smiled and nodded her head eagerly while I slurped away at my instant noodles that she brought from our era.

"Yeah, and if you win, I'll wear whatever you pick out for me." Kagome hummed as I tilted my head to the side, "And if I win you'll have to wear what I pick out for you!" She added as I narrowed my gaze at her skeptically.

"Alright, what's the bet going to be?" I asked as I leaned back against the Hutt's wall, ‘With me stuck in the feudal era what do I have to lose anyway?’ I thought to myself as I waited for Kagome’s response.

“I bet that I can fish better than you!” She chirped as she held her hands together innocently.

"Challenge accepted, my dear Kagome!" I replied once I finished my delectable lunch of instant noodles, smirking as I stood up from my seat on the floor just moments ago.

And now here I am wearing a nearly tight fitting short pastel pink dress that went a little past my thighs just above my knees. Knee high white socks and matching pastel pink bow lolita mid heel pumps mary janes shoes adored my feet. To add insult to injury long white bunny ears rest upon my head that reaches up towards the bright blue sky. A cute fluffy cotton tail that lays barely above my rear end, and to finish the look, Kagome tide a pastel pink ribbon around my neck into a large bow with white spots. ‘Why must you torment me Kagome?’ I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment and humiliation while Kagome was giggling up a storm.

“What’s so funny Kagome?” I heard Sango’s voice from behind far behind us, Kagome instantly perked up and the sound of her close friend while I dread that another would see me like this.

"Doesn't (________) look absolutely adorable?~" Kagome almost squeals as I could feel the sweat beading on my brow and cheeks as she turned me around forcefully to face Sango's gaze.

"She sure does!~" Sango tried to hide her giggle behind her hand once she recovered from the surprise of my attire. "What is she supposed to be anyway, Kagome?" Sango finally asked as she held her chin, her body still shaking slightly from trying not to laugh at my evident comfort.

“An Easter Bunny!~” Kagome smiled proudly, ‘Easter isn’t even celebrated yet let alone Japan!’ I thought as I shot her a half-hearted glare.

“A what?” Sango blinked owlishly at us, ‘Of course you wouldn’t know Sango!’ I mentally yelled as I felt myself getting flustered even more.

“Well since you asked Sango,” Kagome started as her smile grew even more mischievous. “An Easter Bunny is-”

"Ugh! I can't take this!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, cutting my friend off as my face must have exploded into a fit of different shades of red. With a huff I stomped off towards a random direction, growling under my breath along with my fists clenched tightly at my sides. 

‘Stupid Kagome! Stupid Sango! And stupid bet!’ my thoughts were bitter as I walked up towards the riverside a little farther from Kaede’s village, my hands reaching up towards the white headband that held the rabbit ears upon my head securely.

“Oh it’s you, Lady (________)!~” A child’s squeal interrupted my thoughts for a moment as I glanced over my right to see a familiar face. Rin’s sweet expression brings a subtle smile to my lips, judging from the water that went a little past her ankles. ‘She must be out fishing for her dinner again.’ I thought to myself as she splashed and skipped her way over to where I stood.

"Hello, Rin!~" I reply back as I kneel down to meet her at eye level, smiling as she threw her arms around my neck. Wrapping my own around her tiny form as I returned the hug I was receiving before I let her go, I could hear her giggling the entire time till she stopped with her big brown eyes grew into large saucers and filled with curiosity.

"Huh?" I quirk a brow as I stared back at her with equal curiosity in my gaze. "What's the matter, Rin?" I asked as I tilted my head slightly while I sit back on my feet, she started to lift her appendage as she extended her index finger; pointing somewhat over my gaze before I remembered the ears that sat on top of my head.

“Why do you have bunny ears?” She asked all so innocently as my shoulders slumped in despair of my current situation.

"No reason," I replied back once I let out a heavy sigh. "Why? Do you not like them, Rin?" I asked her in a somewhat playful manner to try and change the subject.

"Oh that's not it, Lady (________)!" She quickly responds while frantically shaking her head. "They look cute on you!" She added while scrunching up her brow with a slight blush dusting over her cheeks and her big brown eyes filled with determination.

‘Why does she have that look on her face? Did she think I was offended?’ My thoughts wandered for a bit as I looked around noticing that Jaken and A-Un weren't nearby, glancing back at where Rin was still standing with that funny, determined look on her face. ‘Why is she so far away from them? Where is Sesshomaru?’

“Lord Sesshomaru went off on his own again,” Rin spoke up which brought me out of my train of thought as I quirked a brow at her. “And Master Jaken is with A-Un giving him a bath, so I thought that I could catch us something to eat later!~” She finished with a big grin that I couldn’t help but giggle at her response.

“They sure are lucky to have you around, Rin!~” I replied back as I pet her head, ‘She must have figured I was worried about her and her group’s whereabouts.’ I thought to myself as my hand retreated from her head as I stood up. I notice her blinking at me owlishly; I even saw the light bulb turned on in her mind as her grin returned tenfold.

"Why don't you come and see Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cheered while her hands reached up to grasp my own as my eyes widen. "Please! Lord Sesshomaru's been acting strange, and I think if you're there he'll return to his normal self again!" She added while pulling me along giggling.

‘She sure is strong for a little girl.’ I thought to myself as she pulled me by my hand, ‘I don’t even have the will to tell her no or that I can’t!’ I whined to myself as I followed her to her camp, I could hear a series of shrieks and squawks followed by a loud splash. Both me and Rin look up to see a familiar small green imp creature with a big scaly swamp green two-headed horse like dragon demon, both were very drenched in a large open lake upstream.

"Master Jaken, I thought you were giving A-Un a bath not the other way around," Rin spoke once she finally let go of my hand. She hurried to the edge of the lake, A-Un seemed to be amused by Jaken's apparent distress of drowning as his little arms flailed out of the water.

‘Oh bother.’ I thought as I let out another drawn-out sigh.

I didn't know how long it took, but we were finally able to get the annoying green imp out of the lake and manage to the give A-Un a proper bath that he enjoyed without complaint, except Jaken of course. Rin brushed his brown mane with a sparkle in her eye like always while I gave both of his heads a bright red apple as a treat for being well behaved. I started a campfire to help Jaken to dry off faster while Rin ran off to do some more fishing, with a bit of luck she was a success at bringing back five small freshwater fish. A moment later I felt a chill run up my spine like someone, or something was observing me, looking over my shoulder I could see a dark figure deep in the forest barely visible to the human eye. It slowly started to walk forward as my gaze narrowed to make out more of it, studying it carefully as I tried to figure out what it was in case I had to take Rin and run the other way.

A tall and slender young man stepped out into the clearing. With fair skin and pointed ears, slanted golden eyes with slit pupils, and knee-length silver hair. A purple crescent moon mark place on his forehead that I could see just beneath his short bangs, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. Armor included a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. Both his armor and his long flowing sash has a more Chinese influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and obi. Kimono is mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he's of royal birth. Wearing a sashinuki hakama which are gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. Footwear consisted of black ankle-high boots which also reminiscent of Chinese influence. On his right shoulder, he wore a white mokomoko-sama that which looked so soft to the touch.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin and Jaken cheered as I could feel my heart racing and my face heating up. I couldn't bring myself to look away while he approached us, it felt like everything had gone still almost as that time had stopped for a moment. My breaths caught in my throat, I can't speak as I listen to his approaching footsteps while he wears that cold, stoic expression. Within his golden eyes seem to hold a bit of warmth that conflict with his outer motives, finally finding my nerve as I turn away and almost like magic I regain my ability to breath.

“I see that you are well,” His voice is still so cold, calm and sharp like a winter night before a blizzard. Wrapping my arms around my form as I try not to meet eye contact with the man that is now looming over me, I could feel his molten gold gaze burning into my very soul.

"My Lord! I tried to tell Rin that you'd be most upset to see ‘her' again!" The little green imp a squawk angrily, jumping and waving his offensive two headed staff at me.

"Well, I think he's thrilled to see Lady (________), Master Jaken!" Rin retorted back as she did her best with a scowl. "Just like I'm delighted to see Lady (_________) again!" Shifting her gaze towards my direction while wearing that bright smile of hers.

"Well, I'm telling you that he is not-"

“Jaken,” Sesshomaru interrupted his loyal servant calmly as I work up the courage to look at the handsome young male once more.

"Y-Yes, Milord?" Jaken scrambled to kneel before his lord; I could see the waterfall of sweat pouring off the poor creature's form.

“Shut up,” Sesshomaru added calmly, forcing the imp to go silent and bow his head in understanding his Lord’s demands. “(________),” he spoke again which made the hairs on the back of my neck, my shoulder and back stiffen under his intense gaze.

“Y-Yes?” I reply back while cursing myself for stuttering, glancing over my shoulder and our eyes meet.

“Why are you wearing that?” He asked while I shifted under his gaze, I could feel my face heating up as I tried to think up a suitable explanation.

“Answer him, you lousy woman!” Jaken squawked loudly, throwing a fit as I pressed a finger against my aching temple from an approaching headache.

"I-I felt like it?~" I answered as I cracked an awkward smile, cursing myself once again for my statement sounds like a question. Even little Rin shot me a look that she didn't believe what I said, lightly scratching my cheek as Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze with a soft ‘hm.'

“What kind of a pathetic answer is that?!” Jaken angrily squealed as he threw another tantrum, I swore that I could see the steam coming from the top of his big green head. Frowning as I cast my gaze to the ground, secretly wishing that the earth would open up and swallow me up.

"That's enough, Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke a bit harsher as his beautiful, stoic expression transitioned into an elegant scowl of irritation. The imp once again was silenced by his Lord's words; Rin tapped her chin in thought while tilting her head as she hummed to herself.

“Lord Sesshomaru!~” Rin spoke up and catching his attention as she does. “May I go and gather up some berries for dessert?” She added while wearing her usual dazzling bright smile.

"Do as you wish," Sesshomaru responded without ever glancing her way. 

“Since Lady (________) is with us tonight, I think blueberries or even strawberries would fit the occasion perfectly!” She chirped as she stood up from where she sat just moments ago.

“Jaken,” Sesshomaru spoke firmly.

“Yes, Milord?” Jaken squawked in response to his Lord’s mention of his name.

“Go with her,” The silver-haired male calmly added.

“Of course, Milord!” The imp replied as he hurried off to catch up with the young brown-haired girl.

Sighing softly as I watch them disappear into the woods, the darkness of the thicket swallowing them whole. Nervously fiddling with the bracelet on my wrist, ‘Is it okay that I stay? I mean, it's not like Sesshomaru has asked me why I'm even here yet. And Rin mentioned that he has been acting strange, but so far I haven't seen anything unusual, and she wasn't specific.' I thought to myself as I found my mind was slowly going into its little world that I almost didn't notice the gentle rustling of the grass and a soft ‘thud' like something heavy had dropped. Sesshomaru suddenly shifted from where he stood just moments ago away from the chest armor he had left on the ground. ‘Huh?’ Glancing over my shoulder as I felt his heat against my back, I knew that a blush crept across my cheeks as my eyes went widen from how close his face was from mine.

"You truly test me, (_______)." His voice is low and calm as he spoke, I could feel his hot breath ghost over my lips while my eyes stared back into his molten gold irises. "Not only with your tempting fragrance but now with this?" He added as his one hand reached up to caress with my rabbit ears.

"I-I don't know what you mean," I replied back as I turn my face away from him in embarrassment, I could feel my body heating up as I heard what sounded to be a low growl. I could feel his knuckles brush against my shoulder and down my upper arm, leaving goosebumps before he pulled his hand away.

"Your body is saying otherwise." He whispered in my ear; his hand slid over my thigh and under my dress. Gently dragging his claws against the exposed flesh as his hand traveled up further while pushing up my outfit more, his breath tickled the back of my neck and ear as I found it harder for me to breath usually.

“S-Sesshomaru?” I spoke as calmly as I could muster, my body shivered under his teasing grasp while I shifted to a more comfortable position.

"It's been a while since I required a woman." Sesshomaru murmured as he pushed his chest against my back, his hot slick tongue dragged across my exposed shoulder and up the side of my neck. His teeth and fangs slightly graze over the skin as his hand slides over my lower abdomen; his touch sent delicious shivers up and down my spine.

‘I-I get it now! It’s mating season!’ My thoughts swirled along with all the emotions in my heart, ‘Just what am I to you, Sesshomaru?’ I close my eyes tightly as my breath comes out in subtle puffs.

"You're crying." The white-haired male gently spoke as he removed his hand from below my dress, brush a finger against my cheek to wipe away a few tears that had escaped without me knowing so.

“H-Huh? Sorry, j-just allergies.” I wipe away the remaining tears with the back of my hands. His arm curls around my midsection, pulling me closer towards him as I feel his lips press against my exposed shoulder.

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” He asked between kisses as he continued up the side of my neck and against my cheek.

“N-No,” I replied as I swallowed a lump that had mysteriously formed in my throat. “J-Just, what am I to you?” I asked as I turned my whole body around to look at him better once I felt his grip loosen enough for me to do so, his eyes widen only slightly before he regained his composure.

"I wonder," Sesshomaru calmly spoke as he placed his hand against my cheek, tracing his thumb over my bottom lip while his golden hues shift down to them like he was thinking about something.

Bring his face in closer as my eyelids flutter closed, feeling his thin lips mold against mine as my arms loosely wrapped around his neck and my fingertips brush against his long silver locks. It felt so perfect as I moved my lips against his, lightly nipping against the delicate flesh as I feel his hand roaming over my back. Another low rumble erupts from within his chest as I press against his surprisingly solid form, his lips were part enough for my tongue to slip past and enter the warm wet cavern. His own soft, warm muscle pushes against mine own, tossing, thrusting, and sliding against each other as the kiss went from sweet to something more heated. The soft, almost sloppy noise fills my ears before I pulled away for a breath, panting as I took in greedy gulps of air.

“Sesshomaru,” I spoke between a breath as I nervously brought my hands up to cup his face. ‘He truly isn't human; he is too perfect.' My thoughts roamed as my gaze wandered over his features, mapping everything into my brain carefully. ‘I can’t believe that I’m the one that’s touching him now.’ I could feel my heart swell in my chest, my cheeks and body felt like they were burning along with this longing.

"Don't you know, (______)," Sesshomaru spoke just above a whisper as his hand carefully started to pull up my blouse. "Rabbits are in season." He finished as I watch the corners of his lips turn up slightly with a small smile.

Then his whole demeanor changes on a dime as he pulls me down and away to sit on the ground beside him; his gaze is stoic again as he looks out towards the forest. Curious I turn to look as well, while tightly clinging to his sleeve. It felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice water over my once overly heated body, my eyes frantically searched for anything.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's voice yelled from within the wooded area as she ran towards us with a mix of several berries in her small arms before she tossed them aside. "Please don't hurt, Lady (_______)!" She added with her eyes slightly puffy from crying, and she came to a halt before throwing herself into my arms, Jaken close on her heels.

“What?” Sesshomaru replied with a quirked brow as I buried my face into his mokomoko from her sudden outburst.

“I said that he might!” Jaken squawked in a hurry, waving his arms in despair. “Not that he will, you silly girl!” He added.

I swear that I could feel Sesshomaru's irritation and frustration radiating from beneath his calm demeanor, ‘I don’t even know what to say to them yet!’ Sweat starts to bead on my brow as I keep my face hidden away from the two as I peek over at Sesshomaru's, ‘But regardless Happy Easter, Sesshomaru!~' I say to him from within my mind as I smile fondly towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> April fools!~ But regardless I'm glad you stayed to read to the very end of the chapter and let me know if you want me to write other silly little fanfictions.  
> If you want to support me further, please visit my Patreon @ www.patreon.com/littlemoemoe! I'll be posting what is getting done and how far it's coming along among with rough drafts and daily updates on my status if I can't get on here on time. Again this is entirely optional!


End file.
